


Alex to Alexis male to futa transformation

by Acertory



Category: Original Work
Genre: Futanari, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acertory/pseuds/Acertory
Summary: Just a random story I wrote a couple of months ago. Tell me what you think and comment
Kudos: 8





	Alex to Alexis male to futa transformation

Alex was 6ft tall muscular build caucasian green eyes and blonde hair that he kept short as it was easier to handle, but he was a slob, he had such a messy room that his friends made fact of not coming to his house, but that was all about to change if Alex’s mum Stacy. She was 5’5 well built as she maintained her body as she would go to the gym on a very regular basis, she had manageable CC breasts a decent ass but she would wear very unflattering clothes as she found them more comfortable and she wore her blonde hair short as she liked her hair short as she had found that it was easier to manage and she decided years ago that she didn’t want to do dating and instead to have a small group of close friends and to dedicate herself to her son. And given she still had anything to do with his continued existence, as she was the one who paid the bills as his dad had left them 21 years ago when Alex was just born. She decided that enough was enough for her son’s behaviour as her friends would chat amongst themselves about how her house smelled awful and she was sick and tired of lack of respect they would show her because of the fact that her son was a complete slob. So she had reached the end of her tether.

So she stormed up to his foul smelling room with righteous anger gleaming from her eyes “Alexander you WILL clean that AWFUL DISGUSTING mess of room or you are going to have to find another place to live am I understood” Alex unfazed by any of this calmly responded “Yeah sure mum whatever.” Unfortunately for Alex his mum had reached the last straw “COME OUT HERE, RIGHT THIS MOMENT OR I PROMISE YOU WILL BE SORRY!” Alex, absolutely stunned by his mother’s unrelenting rage, came out of his room instantaneously “Ok mum I’ll go to the shop and buy some cleaning supplies” But his mum wasn’t satisfied “No, you’ll do better than that you will buy enough cleaning supplies and bin liners for 6 months. Understood?” “Yes Mother” Alex responded submissively “Good” his mum responded calmly. After this Alex got his coat and shoes and went to the shopping center as that would be the only place that would have enough stock for the amount he would need to buy.

A couple of hours later at the shopping center

He was here, it took awhile but he was here, he thought happily, but he also wanted to move quickly, as he never liked shopping centers. They were bigger than a hyperstore but smaller than a mall, which just made them awkward in his opinion. Anyway he was walking into the departement store, when he saw a shop called ‘Bulk Supplies and Thrift Shop’ so he decided to check the place out as he thought he could get the supplies for £20 to £30 rather than spending a good £50 on cleaning supplies at a department store. So off he went.

In the mysterious shop

As soon as he stepped into the shop one of the staff greeted him “Hello sir can I help you?” Alex not used to staff in shops being so cordial, responded “Erm… can I just have some cleaning supplies please? If you don’t mind” the assistant so surprised by Alex's show of respect responded “sure if you could just follow me.” After that Alex followed the sales assistant to where the cleaning supplies were located. “Here you are sir” the assistant came to a stop and showed Alex the stacks and stacks of cleaning supplies. After collecting all the cleaning supplies he thought he’d need he went to the till “Can I have some form of payment” “Sure” Alex handed over his card and the transaction went smoothly. 

But just as Alex was about to leave the store the sales assistant called his name “Hey sorry is your name Alex” Alex confused how the salesman could know his name “yeah why?” The salesman calmly answered Alex’s question “well I knew your mum back in college, also she told me about you a couple times throughout the years, you still a messy guy I take it. Given the amount of cleaning supplies you just brought. Anyway enough about me insulting you, I just wanted to give you a special gift for you as I think you will find it beneficial to you. Also my name’s Sam” after which Sam tossed Alex a necklace with a small ruby inside it “looks kinda feminine not gonna lie” Alex said dismissively “true but it is powerful just think of who you want to look like and you will look like them it’s quite simple. Anyway have a good rest of your day”

  
  


Alex’s Room

As soon as he got back Alex cleaned his room so his mum wouldn’t shout at him again. He’d had enough of that for a week so he started, cleaning it didn’t take as long as he thought it would and he was done in a hour after which he closed the door and opened up his laptop and found a random picture of Scarlett Johsansson as he wanted to see if that man at the shop was talking rubbish.

The transformation

Alex put on the necklace and looked intensely at the picture of scarlett Johasnsson in that black widow suit from iron man two for a minute he felt nothing then suddenly a warm feeling like the europhia after he orgasms flew through his entire body then the feeling became more intense in his feel as his shoes suddenly started feeling massive then suddenly he realised that his toes started shrinking inside his shoes. Then the light feeling moved to his legs as they started thinning as all the fat started melting away and redistributing as his muscles bulked his legs up a bit. Also he got a little taller. Then suddenly there was a feeling like his legs were being pulled apart, and then he felt some more fat redistributing as it moved to his ass as it became heart shaped. All the changes combining with the changes in his legs meant that his center of gravity had changed so he tripped forward and accidentally closed the page his laptop was on which was the picture he’d brought then as he’d managed to completely visualise scarlett body he not managed to get her face so he’d seen the face of Emma Watson but using photoshop he’d altered it so she has green eyes as he had liked her at one stage but now he liked Scarlett more and been meaning to change it. But due to the change his waist shrunk a little but not that much so he was okay for now as his core thinned out, then the warm feeling from earlier moved from his groin, to his chest especially his nipples. As pressure started gathering in his chest as his pecs started turning into breasts. First he felt a burning sensation in his nipples as never before used nerve endings emerged then the mammary glands started getting built inside his chest. Then fat started gathering from his shoulders as his shoulders fell inwards and the subtle but he was growing started getting larger. They eventually stopped around a DD cup Alex guessed. After this his face reshaped and became a near exact copy of Emma Watson but her hair was red and her eyes were green. 

The Aftermath

Now that the changes had finally stopped, Alex (Or Alexis) he thought he (or she) looked beautiful there was enough of her old self that she wasn’t hyperventilating on the spot or having a panic attack, but if someone saw her from a far they'd think she was Emma Watson with Scarlett Joshasson’s body, just as she wanted. She then started feeling something strange, a feeling like she was getting hard like she was getting hard like she was used to but something else a feeling that she couldn’t describe. So she laid down on her bed put her hand down her jeans they fitted a little tighter she figured it was from the wider hips and bigger rear, so instead of just tossing them off she unzipped her fly and unclipped her buckle, and then started sensually rubbing her cock up and down, then with her other hand stated to explore where her balls normally were but what she felt excited her beyond all belief. She felt a warm fresh slit, and for the first time she started to rub her palm against it wondering what new sensations she was about to feel.


End file.
